


Hiding in the Closet

by GreenDayMCRmy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Discussion of Polygamy, M/M, Peeping Tom!Frank, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Waycest, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDayMCRmy/pseuds/GreenDayMCRmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wasn't sure how he had gotten himself into this predicament. <br/>One second he was rooting through Gerard's closet to find the comic book that he knew he had stolen and next second he was awestruck as he witnessed the Way brothers engaging in activities far more inmate than one would expect siblings to engage in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm finally back! Schools out so now I'll have plenty of times to start writing again.  
> For anyone who's reading The Final Rose, I'm not abandoning it i'm going to start updating it pretty quick again.   
> Thank you for bearing with me and thank you so much to any one of comments of leaves kudos, they make me so happy. :')

Frank wasn't sure how he had gotten himself into this predicament.   
One second he was rooting through Gerard's closet to find the comic book that he knew he had stolen and next second he was awestruck as he witnessed the Way brothers engaging in activities far more inmate than one would expect siblings to engage in. 

When Frank had finally managed to locate the comic book and was ready to get out he saw something interesting though crack.  
He saw Gerard pulling Mikey into his room frantically which Frank had no misgivings about, he was probably excited to show Mikey a new drawing or had to show him something important.

Everything looked completely normal until Gerard placed his lips on Mikey's.   
Franks eyes bugged open wide in shock. He'd always thought the Way brothers were a little over affectionate, but he had never seen them like this before. 

Gerard pushed Mikey down on the bed and straddled him, his ass rubbing for friction against the visible tent in Mikey's pants. Mikey grunted and gripped onto Gerard's hips, rutting his cock up against Gerard's ass. 

Frank had no idea what to do with himself. He didn’t know if he should run away, scream, call the cops, join in or cry. Frank knew that he should have done something but all he could do was sit back and watch. He had always been taught that incest was a taboo and awful thing but he couldn't deny that this was so so god damn hot. 

Seeing Gerard kiss his brother for all he was worth should have freaked him out but he couldn't deny that it was turning him on so much. He had always had a small inkling of a crush on Gerard (a lot more than he would be willing to admit) and had tried a few times to pursue a relationship with him. Gerard had always seemed withdrawn though, looking like he would have liked to try something with Frank but there was always something holding him back. Now Frank finally knew what that was, and that thing happened to be skinny and lanky and blood related to Gerard. 

"Is the door locked?" Mikey breathed as Gerard nibbled at his neck.

"Yes." Gerard purred as he smirked down at his brother. "The guys are coming over soon though we need to be quick."

Frank's breath hitched in his throat, how far were they going to take this?

Mikey sighed, despondently. "I would do so much to you if I just had the time."

Gerard smirked, playing with Mikey's hair. "What would you do to me?"

"Everything."

"Aw come on Mikes you're no fun." Gerard smiled teasingly, playing with the hem of his brother's shirt. 

"How bout I just show you."

"Mhmm please do."

Frank watched in horror/delight as Mikey flipped his brother over onto his back and attempted to remove Gerard's shirt. 

"Stop Mikey, leave it on." Gerard whined

"No, fuck wanna see you." Mikey whined, yanking at Gerard's shirt. "So whiny Mikey Way." Gerard smirked as he helped Mikey pull his shirt off.

Frank watched the brother remove the rest of one another's clothes. As soon as Gerard's clothes were off his brother didn’t hesitate to mouth at every part of Gerard's body starting with his milky white chest. Frank still couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Frank felt his pants become increasingly tighter as he watched the two brothers kiss and rut against each other. He cupped his forming erection through his jeans hoping and praying that this would be done and he could leave the situation. But he knew it was far too late to leave.

Frank thought he could feel his own heart stop when he heard Mikey groan, "I wanna fuck you," into his brother's ear.

Frank's whole body tensed and felt red hot when he saw Gerard nod breathlessly.

Frank felt himself flush deeper as he watched Mikey pull a condom and a bottle of lube out of his discarded pants pocket.

"So prepared aren't ya, you Boy Scout?" Gerard gasped as he felt his brother push in two digits. 

"Mhm so tight." Mikey moaned, scissoring his brother open. Frank had to hold back his own moans as he watched Mikey prep his brother. Gerard was throwing his head back and moaning as if he had never been touched before. 

"Mikes please I'm ready, I want you." Gerard begged, stroking Mikey's erect cock in his free hand. 

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous when you beg." Mikey groaned as he withdrew his fingers from Gerard's entrance and lined up his cock. "Are you ready?"   
Gerard nodded his head frantically and threw his head back as Mikey pushed his cock in. 

There was something about watching Gerard getting his brains fucked out by his brother that set off a switch in Frank's cock, what was once a semi-hard erection was now rock hard and painful. Frank didn’t think he had ever been this turned on in his entire life.

Gerard threw his head back as he arched his back off the bed, twisting the sheets in his fists.

"You like getting fucked by your baby brother don't you? Mikey panted thrusting desperately into Gerard's pliant body. 

"Fuck yes." Gerard gasped, his eyes shut rightly and his mouth open in a big O. 

Frank fisted his cock, his view from the closet being absolutely perfect. He could see Gerard and Mikey's beautiful blissed out faces while he could also see the action taking place in their lower halves 

Mikey grunted as he continued to pound into his brother, gripping onto his hips and leaving crescent moon shaped red marks on his hips. 

"Fuck Gerard you're so fucking gorgeous." Mikey panted, mouthing at Gerard's neck as he proceeded to thrust faster, getting himself closer to the finish line.

"Mikey please, touch me, I can't." Gerard pleaded desperately his hands fisted tightly in his own raven colored hair. 

Mikey didn’t need telling twice. Frank jacked his cock faster as Mikey gripped his older brother's cock, jacking him to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Frank blew his load into his hand as he watched Mikey meet his release inside of Gerard and Gerard strip both his and Mikey's stomach in cum. 

Frank watched as Mikey collapsed on his brother and slowly pulled out of him. Gerard whined at the loss and flopped back down on the bed, exhausted. Mikey pulled off the condom and chucked it in a nearby bin. 

"You clean yourself off, I'm gonna see if any of the guy are here yet." Mikey kissed Gerard chastely on the lips before he put his clothes back on and slipped out of the room. 

Frank watched Gerard pull out a pack of smokes and light one, relaxing on the bed.

"I know you're in there Frank." Gerard said out of one side of his mouth, the cigarette being in the other.

Frank felt his heart stop. Fuck what was he supposed to do? Gerard stood up and walked over to the closet and pushed the door open the rest of the way. 

Gerard laughed when he saw Frank's look of horror. Frank wondered why Gerard wasn't freaking out himself. 

"I see that you have some fun in there, did we really turn you on that much?" Gerard winked as he looked down at Frank's unbuttoned pants. 

Frank felt himself blush more but quickly composed himself. "Yeah I guess I did." Frank smirked back at Gerard, wanting to kiss those thin lips oh so bad.

"I always knew you were an open ended guy but I never knew you were that opened minded." Gerard sat back down on his bed beckoning Frank to sit down next to him. 

Frank sat down next to Gerard on the bed, trying not to freak out as he thought of what was just happening on this very bed. 

"So I take it you're okay with this right?" Gerard looked at Frank with concern in his hazel eyes. 

"Yeah of course, you know I'd accept you no matter what."

Gerard smiled at Frank's answer but frowned again looking at the ground. "I thought so but I've been so nervous about telling people you’re the only one other than Mikey that knows. It’s not the gay thing that I'm worried about as much as the Incest thing, people would be so disgusted if they knew," Gerard shook his head, trying not to tear up.

"Hey, hey don't cry you're not disgusting, you and Mikey are both beautiful people inside and out, it doesn't matter, you can't help who you fall for." Frank took Gerard into his arms and combed his fingers through his hair. He loved holding Gerard and it made his chest hurt that Gerard wasn't his. 

"Thanks," Gerard smiled up at Frank. Frank couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and gently brought his lips to Gerard's. He was very surprised when he felt Gerard kissing him back. When they finally pulled away, Gerard's face had lightened up so bright. 

"Do you-?" Frank felt a tinge of bravery and interrupted Gerard.

"Gerard, I love you, I know that you’re with Mikey but I just wanted you to know that."

Gerard grinned even wider than before, "I love you too Frankie, I just never thought that you would be okay with Mikey and I being ya know…"

"What are you getting at?" Frank was curious to what Gerard was saying. 

"Mikey and I agreed that if we were ever to be with another person they would have to be accepting of us together as a whole, and we could come to some kind of an arrangement….if that would be okay with you?" Gerard took Frank's hand in his, tracing the HALLOWEEN letters on his knuckles. 

"I'm sure we could figure something out." Frank grinned. He could never believe that his luck could change so fast.

Fin.

(To be continued?)


End file.
